


Why Did He Have To Be This Fucking Stupid?

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sick Frank, Voyeurism, broken ribs, gerard likes to take care of his frankie, i think, impatient frank, injured frank, silly frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he have to be this fucking stupid? Ok, climbing that tree seemed easy, and he did not think he was going to fall just before getting to the top and end up having two broken ribs and fractured both arms. And he did not think it was going to last AND hurt this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did He Have To Be This Fucking Stupid?

Why did he have to be this fucking stupid? Ok, climbing that tree seemed easy, and he did not think he was going to fall just before getting to the top and end up having two broken ribs and fractured both arms. And he did not think that it was going to last AND hurt this much.

He was always acting like a kid but it never had injured him this way, he should stop doing that. Lucky him Gerard was there to take care of him. But he hated feeling useless, it had passed a week and he was still lying on the bed watching TV and feeling pity towards himself. He couldn’t play guitar, he couldn’t read, he couldn’t eat properly; because his arms were buried under a fucking cast and even worst he couldn’t fucking jack off.

A week. Without jacking off. And he was embarrassed about telling that to Gerard even if he was his boyfriend. But he was sick of it, a whole week of feeling nothing and getting just pecks on his lips because “it could hurt” was not enough.

Gerard and him were lying on their bed watching a movie, again for what it seemed like forever when the main character started to kiss his co-star and then they fell on the couch and Frank moved awkwardly because he was starting to think about Gerard spread out over the bed, then he shuffled more, and looked away; Gerard seemed to notice because he looked at him with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong, Frankie? Do your arms hurt? Do you want some pain-killers?” Gerard said, already standing up.

“No, no. All good”

“You sure? You seem a little uncomfortable” He said sitting up again.

“Yeah”

Gerard made a ‘hm’ sound and then turned around; Frank followed him with his eyes and then started to look at him properly, his profile, his neck, his Adam’s apple, his hands over his chest tapping a random beat, his batman pajama bottoms, his feet one over the other; and he just couldn’t help himself.

“I can’t stand it anymore” Frank said with a loud sigh.

Gerard looked at him; eyebrows knitted together “What do you mean?”

“YOU, I can’t touch myself and I’m so horny and it’s been a week and you’re so hot and I can’t do anything and it’s so fucking stressful”

Gerard kept looking at him; lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

“What?” Frank said, and just like that Gerard snorted and started to laugh.

“That’s not funny, you fucker; shut up”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gerard said after calming down.

“I was embarrassed” Frank said looking down.

Gerard smirked and moved closer “Oh, come on. You know I would do anything to make my Frankie happy, right?” He whispered in Frank’s ear.

“G-Gerard, seriously it’s not funny”

Gerard put a hand in his lower stomach “Oh, so you want me to stop?”

“I-No”

He chuckled “That’s what I thought” And he started to kiss him softly.

Frank gasped when Gerard rested his hand on Frank’s bulge and Gerard took that opportunity to play with Frank’s tongue and bite and suck his bottom lip. Gerard was in sort of an uncomfortable position there, with Franks arms still, he had to place his right hand on the bedpost and his knees almost touching Frank’s ribs and thighs, with his left hand working on Frank’s zipper and his tongue on Frank’s mouth, but he didn’t mind; he hadn’t touched himself either in the past week because he was busy taking care of Frank, and when he did have time for himself, he often finished comics ideas or sketches.

Frank felt trapped, he couldn’t move his arms to grab at his boyfriend hair, he couldn’t touch his back or that blank stomach he loved so much, but his mouth was busy and he was biting and kissing Gerard so that was fairly ok; he tried to move a little but his ribs screamed at him and he whimpered in pain.

“Fuck” he hissed under his breath.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Fuck, I’m sorry” Gerard said, quickly examining Frank’s face, chest, belly, arms.

“I’m okay” then, he tried to move again “Motherfucking AGH”

“Frank, stop, c’mon I’ll help you, just” Gerard put his right arm under Frank’s back and his left one under Frank’s knees

“Are you kidding me?”

“Shut up, princess. I’ll be gentle” He moved Frank delicately and slowly and put him to lay down on the bed. “That’s it”

“Okay, thank you. Now, we were doing something, let’s continue” Frank says.

“Ooh, bossy” Gerard says, but doesn’t move.

“ _Gerard_ ” Frank whines.

He turns and looks at Frank like he’s got a secret and stands up, just as Frank is about to say something, Gerard smirks and licks his lips and then he starts rubbing his hands over his chest and playing with the hem of his shirt, he’s enjoying this, he _knows_ he’s hot and Frank gets off of this like a motherfucker. Gerard takes off his shirt and starts to palm the bulge in his pants, looking at Frank’s unzipped pants and grinning. Frank is mesmerized looking at his face, his chest, his hips, his thighs, and he wants those pants off right about _now_.

“Take them off, Gerard, _please_ ”

“Shh, have a little patience, Frankie”

He turns around and bends, (fucking BENDS like he’s some kind of kinky stripper and Frank _can’t stop looking_ ) then slowly takes off his batman pj’s along with his underwear, sending Frank a full, perfect view of his ass, and Frank curses himself because, really, he couldn’t _move_.

Then he steps out of his pants and sits on the bed one leg up and the other down in front of Frank, grabs his cock with his right hand, and starts to pump, right in front of him, and Frank cannot believe this.

Gerard’s face is pure bliss while he jacks off and now he’s laid in bed beside Frank and Frank’s crutch is hurting like a bitch.

“Mmmm, Frank” Gerard moans.

“Gerard” Frank responds and his voice is raspy, like he’s the one who’s been masturbating.

“Huhh, Frank, so fucking hot uuggnh” And now his hand is moving faster.

“Baby, come for me, you’re so hot when you do this”

And Gerard does, he comes with Frank’s name on his tongue. After that he turns his head to look at Frank with a ‘this is not over’ face.

“Gerard, I’m dying over here could you just-“

Gerard shuts him up with a fiery kiss and then moves to kiss and suck at Frank’s neck.

“Gee” Frank moans.

He goes down to kiss at Frank’s shoulder blades, his chest, then flips his tongue over one of his nipples while rubbing the other whit his fingers and Frank tries not to bite his tongue off.  Then goes down slowly, licking over Frank’s tattoos, the ones he likes so much, when he gets to his pants, Frank slowly lifts his ass so he can take them off with his underwear, Gerard does it, too slowly though and patience is the last thing Frank has right now.

“Baby, please” Frank moaned.

“Oh, now you’re calling me baby, this is serious” Gerard smirked while taking the rest of the pants and underwear off and throwing them somewhere on the floor, he then moved until Frank’s cock was in front of him and without touching him with his hands, he licked he head and gave it a tender kiss. He heard Frank whimpering and caressed the throbbing vein with two fingers, moving them down and cupping his balls.

“Oh- OH, G. Gerard” Frank never waited for Gerard to move, so he was taking his chance. Grabbing the base and pumping slowly, he kissed and licked the shaft and then the head, making Frank do these incredible and impatient noises he loved.

When Frank was surrounded with the hot tightness that was Gerard’s mouth, he let out a loud moan that could only be translated to “finally”; Gerard started bobbing his head up and down and sucking every time he came up while he rubbed Frank’s thighs with one hand and his balls with the other. He gripped the shaft and came up for air, looking up at Frank to see his jawline as his head was tilted back and he was moaning and panting at the ceiling. He came back down, but this time he didn’t stop when he felt the gag coming, just kept going down and swallowing when Frank’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“FUCK, GERARD!” Frank screamed and came so hard his vision went black for a second or two.

Gerard swallowed a little but had to pull out for air; he kept milking Frank through it, what caused the rest of his cum to hit his chin, hands and Frank’s stomach.

He looks at Frank, still panting at the ceiling and kisses his thigh, Frank sighs, “Gerard” And he smiles.

“I’m going to get something to wipe this off Okay, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah Okay.”

Gerard goes to the bathroom and grabs a towel, goes back into their room and wipes at Frank’s stomach and his hands, Frank is eyeing him lazily.

“You have something on your chin” Frank says and smiles.

When Gerard touches his fingers become sticky, “Ew, Frankie” he laughs and wipes that off too.

Then Frank says “Come here, I want to kiss you” and that’s all it takes for Gerard to lay in the bed next to his lover and pull a blanket over them both, then he turns, puts a hand on Frank’s cheek and kisses him, this time softly, like he’s going to break at any moment.

“I love you, Frankie” He says, lips still touching Frank’s.

“I love you too, G. I love you so much, you drive me crazy” Frank smiled.

Gerard smiled in return and pecked his lips one more time before putting his arm carefully around Frank’s stomach, under his arms, he kissed frank’s shoulder and fell asleep at the sounds of his boyfriend’s breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first ever explicit work and I don't know what to think about it... Comment? Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!! ♥


End file.
